


The Miss Kelley Special

by cityfallbeauty



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, USWNT, so'hara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityfallbeauty/pseuds/cityfallbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley and Emily flirt a bunch and Moe rolls her eyes a lot.</p><p>Based on the Thorns video where Emily talks about the "Miss Kelley special" smoothie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X48k4yb63EM) and the instagram post of Moe, Kelley and Emily at Topgolf in Georgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miss Kelley Special

“You’re telling me you hate breakfast, you’re insane. If I don’t eat breakfast, I am so grumpy and hungry the rest of the day you do not want to be around me.”

“I don’t _hate_ breakfast, I just don’t always bother to eat it. I guess I got out of the habit always running late to class. Em can vouch, she used to force feed me granola bars and chocolate milk and tell me that I looked _emaciated_.”

“Ooh chocolate milk, I approve. Is this true Em?”

“Hmm?” Emily looked up from the shot she had just taken and watched her ball crest the hill only to roll down again for the second time and end up in almost to the same spot it had started.

“Have you even heard any of our conversation?” Morgan chided.

“Aww, you made me miss again! This is part of your secret plan to be named queen of mini-golf, isn’t it? Well I will have you know I am not going down without a fight.”

“C’mon Moe, leave the girl alone, she is dedicated to her craft. There’s nothing hotter than a passionate woman,” Kelley teased, bumping Emily’s hip with her own. Emily raised her eyebrows, surprised, while Morgan just rolled her eyes at Kelley’s antics.

“ _Anyway_ , the reason we were talking about breakfast in the first place is because I’m starving. So Kelley, take your shot because there is a burger crying my name.”

“You’re _so_ dramatic.” Moe rolled her eyes again because, well, this was _Kelley O’Hara_ calling her dramatic. “I’m telling you, if you’d had breakfast you wouldn’t be so hangry right now. I make a mean breakfast smoothie, it could even convert a breakfast-hater like yourself.”

“Yeah right. Em has a smoothie every morning for breakfast and she hasn’t converted me yet, so I doubt you could.”

“A fellow smoothie aficionado, eh? I knew I liked you.” Kelley did the hip bump thing again. “Well someday I will make you both my world famous smoothie, and it will knock your socks off. Yeah, yeah, Moe, cool your jets, you grumpy goose, I’ll take my shot. Geez, learn some patience.”

Emily watched as Kelley lined up to take her shot, shaking her head slightly as a smile crept onto her face. _Grumpy goose._ Kelley was really starting to grow on her.

 *****

A large burger and fries later, and Moe was no longer a grumpy goose. She leaned back in satisfaction and patted her belly, Emily and Kelley watching in amusement.

“If I didn’t know you better I’d think you were about to start purring contentedly,” Kelley said.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past her. Just guard the rest of your fries. She gets a little snatchy if she thinks you’re taking too long to eat your food.”

“You kids are hilarious.” Morgan glared at Emily. “Whose side are you on anyways, Sonnett?”

“Ooh boy, pulling out the last name. Shit’s goin’ down in here.” Morgan turned her glare on Kelley. “You just jealous cause we make such a great team, don’t we Em.” Kelley casually draped her arm over Emily’s shoulder and gave Morgan her best bratty smile. Emily glanced down at Kelley’s hand which was casually playing with her hair than back up to meet Moe, who gave her a quick raise of the eyebrows.

“Yeah of course we do.”

“Anyway, before things get too heated up in here, I’m gonna use the loo. Y’all done with your food?” Kelley stood up and grabbed the trays before they could answer, practically skipping over to the trash can.

“Hmm? Yeah.” Emily’s head came up from where she had been intently observing the empty table next to them, Kelley long gone towards the corner of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located. Moe waved a hand in front of her face.

“Earth to Em? Come in Em? Hello? What is going on here? Do you have her digits yet or what?  Give me the deats girl.”

“Huh? What are you talking about Moe?”

“God, you are so clueless sometimes. Kelley. Kelley O’Hara. You know, the girl who has been hardcore hitting on you for the past hour and apparently you are totally oblivious, although you seem to be falling into your ‘I’m-totally-crushing-on-this-girl-but-don’t-know-it-yet-because-I’m-hopeless-thank-God-my-good-friend-Morgan-is-here-or-I’d-be-single-forever’ daze. You keep staring off into space and zoning everything out like you do when you’re thinking a lot about something. Or someone. A certain gorgeous freckle-faced brunette teammate of ours someone.”

Emily scoffed. “Kelley? That’s ridiculous. She’s not flirting with me, Kelley is like that with everyone. She doesn’t like me. And I’m not crushing on her.”

“Baloney. Kelley is not just like this with everyone. I may not know her super well but I’ve been around her long enough to tell when she is just being her touchy-no-boundaries self and when she actually likes someone. When you put your arms around her to show her how to swing the club I thought she was gonna pass out. Every time she makes a joke she looks at you like she’s waiting for your approval. You’re both idiots but you could be cute idiots together. So make a move! Ask her out! You’re both home this whole week. It’s fate. Destiny.”

“You’re ridiculous. She’s way older than me. And I think you’re reading way into things. I don’t even think she likes me,” Emily repeated, but she sounded a little less sure this time.

“Only like six years older than you. You’re both in your twenties, it’s not weird. Just,” Morgan suddenly turned serious, “just don’t shoot down the possibility, ok? You’re always doubting that someone likes you and you never believe me when I tell you that any girl would be lucky to have you. So just give it a chance, k?”

“Fine.” Emily sighed dramatically. “I’ll give it a chance. But if I make a fool of myself it is one hundred percent your fault and you owe me something real good.”

“Ooh, Em, what are you doing to make a fool of yourself? I want in!” Kelley had skipped back over to the table. She propped herself up on her elbows and rested her face on her hands to look at Emily, then turned to Morgan when Emily just shrugged and said nothing.

“Don’t look at me I don’t know a thing,” Moe said, holding her hands in protest, then pretending to zip her lips shut, lock them and throw away the key.

“Ugh, come on guys, just tell me,” Kelley whined. “You know I hate being left out of secrets. Em just tell me pleasee,” she grabbed Emily’s hands on the table and gave Emily her best puppy dog pout and sad eyes. Emily was very aware of Kelley’s muscled hands gripping hers as she gave Kelley a wide-eyed innocent look and shrugged her shoulders again. “Fine,” Kelley huffed, dramatically plopping in her chair in defeat and laying her head on Emily’s shoulder. Emily looked down and noticed that Kelley was still holding one of her hands in both of her own, and realized she didn’t mind a bit. She looked up to Morgan giving her one of her “I-told-you-so” smirks and Emily returned a half sarcastic “you’re so smart”, half “so maybe you’re right” look of her own.

Their silent conversation was interrupted by a big yawn from Kelley. “Can we go home now ‘cause I’m tired but I have to spend every last second of this day with my Georgia peaches before Morgan ditches us to drive 500 miles back to her desolate corner of the state so she can spend time with the five other people who live on her tiny island with her.”

“Dibs shotgun!” Morgan shouted as she stood up from the table.

“No fair!” Kelley contended, jumping up too, seemingly no longer tired. “You already won mini-golf you can’t win everything ya know.”

“Ok, first of all, that’s not how these things work, second of all, you’re driving!”

“Yeah yeah yeah, that doesn’t mean you have to be such a grumpy goose about it.”

“You are not going to start calling me grumpy goose.”

Emily smiled as she watched them bicker all the way back to the car.

*****

They spent the rest of the evening on the couch, binging on Netflix and Kelley’s sister’s secret stash of caramel kettle corn. Kelley swore it was worth facing Erin’s wrath for the stuff, which she called “the nectar of the gods.”

“You do realize the nectar of the gods is a drink, right? I thought you went to Stanford.” Moe could never bear to not correct Kelley when she got the chance.

“Shut up, smart person. Anyway, I’ll just buy her some more before she gets home tomorrow night, she’ll never notice.”

Emily sat between them on the couch, barely able to keep her eyes open through another episode of whatever show they were watching, she had forgotten. Her back was against Kelley’s side with her head on her shoulder, and she kept trying to sneak her feet up on Morgan’s lap, who kept pushing her feet back off.

“Whatever. Imma go get a Coke, do you want anything?”

“Will you just grab me a water from the fridge? Thanks. I try not to drink caffeine after 11. Although maybe you should get some for Snoozy over here,” Kelley teased, nudging a nodding Emily with her shoulder.

“Shhh will you turn off your mouth siren please,” mumbled Emily, as Morgan slipped into the kitchen. Her feet had quickly claimed Morgan’s spot on the couch and her head slipped from Kelley’s shoulder onto her lap as she fell into a real sleep. “Sure, Em.” Kelley said softly, knowing she didn’t hear her anyway. “You just rest.” When Morgan returned a minute later with the drinks, she found Kelley gently stroking Emily’s hair as she snored softly into her leg.

“Well I guess I shouldn’t have expected to keep that spot safe for long. When that girl’s determined, she gets what she wants.”

“She sure does,” said Kelley, looking affectionately down at Emily. She looked back up to Morgan making a face at her. “What?” she asked defensively. “What’s that look for?”

“Should I give you two some space?” asked Morgan with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up.” Kelley chucked the now empty popcorn bowl at her. “The girl is sleeping, for goodness’ sakes. Besides she doesn’t even like me.”

“Oh not this again. Do I have to have a talk with you too? You’re both children,” Moe sighed.

“First of all, what? You talked about me with Emily? Second of all, I’ve been making moves all night and gotten no response from her at all. I’ve had more success flirting with my mom.” Morgan let out a loud laugh and Kelley shushed her, pointing at Emily, who seemed unperturbed by the noise.

“As funny as it is for me to imagine you doing that, and I can totally imagine it, yes I talked to her because she is as slow as you, actually probably a little slower. She likes you, dummy. She just didn’t think you liked her. You two are the goofiest people I know, which would normally be too much to pair together, but in some weird way you complement each other. Lucky you two live so close to each other even though I’m like five hours away and can’t supervise. So ask her out because like I said she is the slowest person I know at this stuff.”

Kelley got uncharacteristically serious. “I think I will. Thanks Moe.”

“Sure Kel. Not to get ahead of myself but I’d love so much to see my peaches happy together. Anyway, I think I’m gonna hit the hay too. It’ll be an early morning for me tomorrow.”

“Yeah of course. You can take the spare room and I’ll crash in Erin’s bed. I was gonna offer it to Em but,” Kelley glanced down at Emily again as she eased herself out from under her and off the couch, “she just looks so peaceful I couldn’t bear to wake her. I’ll just grab her a blanket.”

*****

Emily awoke the next morning to the sounds of a whirring blender and bad rapping, a spot of drool on the pillow that hadn’t been there when she’d fallen asleep the night before and a blanket tucked up to her chin. She got up to go to the bathroom, then walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching Kelley dance around, singing Drake as she threw ingredients in the blender. Kelley stopped suddenly when she saw Emily.

“How long have you been standing there smirking at me?”

“I’m not smirking, you’re just…adorable. I would not take you for a morning person yet here you are dancing and singing 'round the kitchen. And I guess you weren’t kidding about those breakfast smoothies.”

“Absolutely not. I take the art of the smoothie very seriously. I already made you one. You can try it while I finish making mine.”

“Are you serious? Thanks Kelley. Holy cow, this is good!”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Kelley said, but she looked pleased. “You really like it?”

“Yeah this is freaking delicious. What’s in it? Banana? Is that cinnamon?”

“Yeah it’s pretty simple, I just use Greek yogurt, banana, peanut butter, almond milk, and a dash of cinnamon. Gets me going every morning. I’m glad you like it.”

“Wow, yeah, I am gonna have to steal this recipe. Dang good,” Emily said as she drained her glass. “Hey, where’s Moe?”

“She left a couple hours ago, you know she’s got a long drive ahead of her. She didn’t want to wake you up this morning, you were sleeping so soundly and she said you'd get pissed if we woke you up too soon. Gotta get that beauty sleep,” Kelley said with a teasing jab with her elbow. Emily suddenly registered just how close Kelley was standing to her. She had moved away from the doorway and into the kitchen when Kelley offered her the smoothie, and now stood slightly leaning on the counter. Kelley had planted herself and her smoothie right in front of Emily with her back against the counter.

“Oh thanks for the blanket and pillow by the way. Sorry I was such a bore last night.”

“No prob girl. It was a long day for all of us. Besides, you’re cute when you’re tired and grumpy.”

“Hey!” Kelley just laughed at Emily’s indignation, then on impulse grabbed her hand that was hanging of the counter, intertwining Emily’s fingers in her own. Emily felt the flush creeping onto her face, as warm as Kelley’s hand in her own. She felt another feeling too, one that was familiar to her. It was the feeling she got on the field when a ball was served to a forward in front of her and she had to jump up and head it away. She could only describe the feeling as _don’t screw this up, blockhead, and make it quick_. She couldn’t hear anything except the beating of her own heart in her ears and all she saw was Kelley smiling up at her, holding her hand in one hand and her half-finished smoothie glass in the other. She didn’t trust her hands to do anything, so she just awkwardly turned her body to lean in, closed her eyes and kissed Kelley, pulling away quickly. She saw the look of surprise on Kelley’s face and immediately started talking, her panic keeping her from seeing that the surprise was slowly being replaced by a smile.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that I just thought…well I that was stupid I should have asked I just thought…well you held my hand and I’ve liked you for a while now and I didn’t know if you liked me but Moe said, well and I thought maybe…”

“Emily.” Kelley said it firmly, setting down her glass on the counter to grab Emily’s other hand in her own and pulling her towards her so they were facing each other. “Stop freaking out. It’s ok. I wanted you to kiss me.”

“You what? You did? But,” Emily stopped talking again as Kelley let go of one of her hands to tuck Emily’s loose bangs behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her again, this time slower, softly, and Emily was smiling when they pulled apart. Kelley noticed how her eyes crinkled and almost shut when she smiled, and it made her heart flutter just a little bit.

“Wow, so um, you do like me?” Emily cringed as she realized how stupid that sounded.

“Are you serious? Moe was right you are _so_ slow.” Emily gave Kelley her best “who, me?” look. “I will tell you one thing you’re damn lucky I made us those smoothies because it is still morning and the cinnamon is the only thing covering up my morning breath.”

Emily laughed. “You’re gross. But Kel, like, I know I’m leaving to spend the rest of the week with my family, but can I like, see you again?”

“Duh, dummy, we’re on a team together,” Kelley smirked.

“You know what I mean." Emily changed to her best Southern drawl. "May I take you on a proper date, Miss O’Hara? I know drinking smoothies and kissing in the kitchen is the highest of class, but I’d like to take it even a step up from that.”

“Oh, I suppose, you charmer. We’ve got all week. Now if you’ll stop trying to seduce me, I’m gonna go take a shower, so I can stop smelling and looking like I spent all morning yesterday on an airplane.”

“Why Miss Kelley, I could never take advantage of a fine Southern lady like yourself,” Emily drawled, grinning like she was real pleased with herself.

“Oh shush, you.” Kelley let go of Emily’s hands and swatted her on the shoulder, then swatted her on the butt as she left the kitchen.

“You’re not sneaky,” called Emily, but Kelley pretended not to hear her as she headed down the hall. Emily smiled as she watched her retreating figure. Yep, Kelley was really starting to grow on her alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first fanfic and like the first thing I've written like this since I was a kid writing Harry Potter stories long before I knew what fanfic was. So I hope it doesn't suck too bad. If you have a comment, question, whatever leave a comment.


End file.
